


Lupercalia

by blueberrykurt



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lupercalia, Making Out, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Lupercalia with Nick.





	Lupercalia

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on my tumblr: alexs-ummers. Feedback is appreciated.

Nothing was ever serious with Nick.

“This again?” You tease, glancing behind your shoulder as you get a peek at Nicholas.

He only laughs, deciding to fall into step with you as you make your way to class. “I thought you liked it.”

“I always know when you’re creeping up on me. You’re too obvious.” You state, stopping in front of your class as you stare up at Nick.

He’s got his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. There always seems to be one there, tempting you to lean in to press your lips against his. It has happened in the past, but it complicated things. Feelings so strong could be a weakness, one that neither you or Nick seemed to want.

He eyes you for a moment longer before speaking, “So, Lupercalia is coming up…” He participates every year, but the two of you have never been paired up. It’s all he’s hoping for, this year.

“And what are you suggesting?” You lean closer to his body, an eyebrow quirked up. Sure, you agreed not to complicate things, but flirting wasn’t completely out of the question. “It’s all luck, Nicholas. Don’t go meddling.” You wink, retreating inside the classroom, leaving Nick to himself.

He’s watching you from across the room, your hand on Blaise’s arm. Rarely did Nick get jealous, there was no reason to. He’d remind himself of that. You weren’t together. But he can’t deny the way you’re looking at Blaise, the same look you give him. He didn’t flirt as much as he used to with other people, maybe always holding out hope that the two of you would reconsider things. He liked you, but you had a point: witch relationships could get complicated, but wasn’t everything?

Your hand is still gripping the Blaise’s arm as you glance over at Nick, a smile instantly forming on your lips. You give the boy a quick goodbye before making your way over to Nick. “Hey.” You sit down across from him, eyeing his odd demeanor. “What’s up?”

He wipes the look off his face, reminding himself to let it go, but it still itches at him.

“I didn’t know you knew Blaise.” He meets your eyes, a look of confusion flashing across your face.

You shrug, clearly picking up on the comment. “Yeah, he’s nice, isn’t he?” You sigh dreamily, almost attempting to egg Nicholas on. You two had an unspoken agreement, Blaise didn’t matter. Nick was your best friend, the one who was constantly by your side, for everything. “Not quite as nice as you.” You add once you see the look on his face, you have a playful look on your face. “Don’t get so worked up.”

“Who said I was getting worked up?” He raises an eyebrow, standing up from his seat. “I have to meet with Father Blackwood, I’ll see you later.” He leans down to press a kiss against your cheek, all for show, Blaise still across the room.

You shake your head despite the smile on your lips.

* * *

Today was the start of Lupercalia, not exactly your favorite of the witch holidays, but seeing Nick in one of the seats made you think it could begin to be. You have a knowing look on your face and his eyes don’t leave yours even as the music begins to play. You grab part of the red fabric, looping around with the other girls until the music stops, placing you right in front of Nicholas Scratch.

“What a coincidence.” You tease, taking the seat on his lap. “What did you do this time, Nicholas?” You lean your head forward, lips close to his. You suppose you’d have to break the agreement for Lupercalia, make a little exception.

“Nothing. I just had a good feeling.” His arms encircle your waist, a smug look on his face. This already feels right, he can’t imagine how he’s gonna let this go after the celebration ends.

* * *

You don’t take in a single word Blackwood says, ready to go out into the forest. The two of you hadn’t talked about what would happen when you were out there, if you’d abstain or not. Once Father Blackwood gives the okay, the pairs go off into the woods to find a spot. You hold the basket tightly, your nerves suddenly getting to you. You hope Nick doesn’t notice, feeling slightly embarrassed. You’ve taken part in the tradition before, but never have you been paired with someone you felt so strongly about, never with someone like Nicholas.

“Here.” You say, stopping in a small clearing. You take the blanket out of the basket and lay it down, avoiding Nick’s gaze.

He grabs your hand before you can grab the blood from the basket. “Are you nervous?” He’s known you so long, of course he can pick up on it.

You let out a small chuckle, nodding your head. “Yeah.” You meet his eyes, searching for what he’s feeling. Occasionally he’ll share, sometimes you have to go looking for it.

He brings your hand to his cheek, his eyes conveying exactly how he feels, but he decides to tell you anyway. “I am, too, but it’s just me.” He doesn’t want you to feel pressured to do what everyone else is doing.

You shake your head, a smile adorn your lips. “That’s what makes me nervous.” You pull your hand away, going back to retreat the blood and milk. It’s a silly ritual, but you never were one to break all of the rules.

You take your spot on the blanket, watching as Nick sits in front of you. “Come here.” You whisper, pulling his arm to get him closer. His face is close as you smear the blood, a silly smile on his lips, one that you can’t help but return.

“You can laugh, you know.” He reminds you, doing the same thing to you before taking the milk to wash it away. You roll your eyes, your hands finding the hem of his shirt as you tug at it. A smirk replaces the smile, “Or we could do that.” He pulls the shirt from his body before his hands pull the garment from your body. Your hands work fast, sliding out of your pants as Nick does the same.

You sit across from each other, undergarments still on. The cold air slides across your skin, goosebumps rising to your skin. Nick looks at you with soft eyes, hands reaching out to touch you, sliding to hold your waist. It’s now that you’d usually lay by each others sides, but you can’t stop looking at those lips. You’re suddenly beginning to wish Nick was yours.

He’s about to say something when you lean in to press your lips against his. He instantly responds, hands pulling you flush against his body. He’s warm compared to the bite of the air. You bask in it, sliding your hands along the soft skin.

Nick pulls away to breathe, thumbs gently rubbing the skin of your waist. “I thought we agreed not to do that.”

You shrug, wrapping your arms around his neck. “It’s Lupercalia, isn’t it?” That’s what you’ll blame it on, but you’ve been dying to kiss him, again. You want to be with him, in every sense of the word.

Nick wants to tell you it doesn’t matter. He wants to do it all the time, not just for some witch holiday, but he’ll take what he can get. He attaches his lips with yours, carefully moving your back to rest against the blanket, his body hovering above yours. He lets his hands slide across your skin, your own hands doing the same.

It doesn’t take long for his lips to move across your neck. He bites down gently, soothing it over with his tongue. Hips press against yours as you let out a shaky breath, eyes closed as you enjoy the feeling of being with him, again. The feeling was almost too much with Nick. You bring his lips back to yours, deepening the kiss immediately as his hips continue to move against yours, drawing out a quiet moan from your lips. The sound makes Nick pull away, hands stalling on your hips.

He’s all too aware of the noises you make, the way your hands move across his skin. It’s Lupercalia, he could give in. He can’t.

You give him a questioning look before he moves off of you to lay beside you. It takes him a minute to find his words, rarely was he lost like this.

“What is it?” You ask, a gentle hand moving to rest on his chest. Your laying on your side, a look of concern over your face.

He’s got this look in his eyes, so much more intense than any other he’s ever given you. You know what he wants to say and you’d stop it if you didn’t want to hear it so bad.

“I want to be with you, for real this time.” He closes his eyes for a moment, almost afraid you’d remind him of what you said months ago; the fact that you didn’t want to complicate things. You don’t say anything, waiting for him to continue. “I just want you to want it, too. All of it.”

There’s a small smile on your face as you lay down beside him, pressing your forehead against his. “Of course I do.” You sigh, cherishing the moment between you two. “I’m just scared.”

“It’s just me.” He reminds you, a hand gripping your cheek.

“And that’s why I’m so scared.” You let out a shaky sigh and he’s quick to catch it.

Nick doesn’t say anything else, opting to kiss you instead. You no longer feel the same worries you once did, drowning them in the kiss.


End file.
